The angel of the rain Tenshi no Ame
by SUNNY BYAKUYA
Summary: For years we've been together and i think there's something i should get off my chest. Peinsama, i... PEIN X KONAN


**THE ANGEL OF THE RAIN (TENSHI NO AME)**

**BY: JAMES SAVERSON**

**What's up readers? I know I haven't been putting fanfic's on here in a minute so I thought I would make a sudden comeback! I've been so bust with school work and writing my own personal stories (I've written 181 stories so far!) but I'll try to put stories on here every free chance I get.**

**Pein X Konan**

**The days were filled with grey clouds and pale blue skies. It was always a depressing day here in Amegakure. Rain, so much rain. It was like it was unstoppable or something. Above the city of Amegakure was a man, a certain Rinnegan-eyed rain-ninja man. His hair was dark orange. He had many piercings. However, like all Akatsuki members, he too wore a jet black cloak with crimson clouds on it. Those eyes could see all and yet, they could see nothing at all. His follower, the lovely blue-haired origami specialist Konan, was watching her sempai from below. Her eyes had an unfamiliar glow to them. Perhaps, she was happy for the first time in years. Those emerald orbs of hers shimmered as they watched the auburn-haired rain man.**

"**Pein-sama….. I don't have your eyes but I can see your unhappiness." Said Konan.**

**The rain-manipulator looked down and said "Konan, he's here."**

**The blue-haired woman nodded and vanished in a miniature whirlwind of paper butterflies. Suddenly, storm clouds formed over the rain village. Lightning flew through the skies like electric bullets. **

"**A long battle is about to begin. I'll meet you there, Konan."**

**Elsewhere in the city…**

**An old man with long white hair had emerged from the mouth of a frog. Yes, this was none other than the toad sage pimp himself, Jiraiya. **

"**So… you're the one who has the huge amount of chakra. Well, this sure is a surprise. I never thought I'd see you again, sensei."**

**From out of the blue came a blizzard of paper sheets and chakra. When the flurry ended, there she was, Konan.**

"**Well, well. Konan, you've matured into a beautiful woman indeed. Have your jutsus improved?" Asked Jiraiya. **

**Konan closed her eyes and said "It'd be a waste of time if I just talked about them. Now, enough reminiscing. Today, another sannin falls."**

**Suddenly, her skin started to peel into paper sheets. The paper started to fall, like rain. And when she had enough, with the blink of her eyes, she had huge, angelic paper wings. She was called an "angel" in this village. She was like the angel exterminator for this watery city. **

"**It's the will of god. You will die here, sensei!" shouted the blue-haired woman before flapping her angelic paper wings, causing a series of paper kunai-like sheets of paper to rain down onto the battlefield. The white-haired man evaded every one of Konan's weapon rain. He landed on a puddle of water and did one hand-sign. It was a sign that Sasuke, Kakashi, and even Itachi used. She gasped in shock.**

"**That's the sign for a…." Konan said in a barely audible voice.**

**A few hours later…..**

**Pein had just arrived at the scene of the battle. He took one look at the field and saw nothing but blood, lots and lots of blood. His Rinnegan eyes widened even further when he saw his blue-haired teammate on the ground. Her wings were burnt and slowly crumbling. She was struggling to move but sadly, she couldn't. **

"**K-K-Konan? KONAN!!!!" screamed Pein.**

**He rushed over to his partner's side and took her in his arms. **

"**P-Pein…sama. I'm so sorry. I…I wasn't strong enough….to beat him." The blue-haired woman whispered.**

"**S-shut up! Don't try to talk! You'll only make your death come quicker. Why? Why did you offer to go after him? Why, Konan?" asked Pein as tears started to fly down his cheeks. **

**She said "Because…. I … I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Ever since we were war orphans and you discovered your Rinnegan, I…I've had feelings for you. When Yahiko died, it was just you, me, and our jutsu. As we grew up, I made a solemn promise. Do you know what that was, Pein-sama? My promise… was to follow you wherever you go."**

**As she went on, she couldn't help but to blush. Her true feelings were now partially out in the open. Now, it was up to her to bring them completely out into the open light.**

**Pein said "what are you trying to say, Konan?"**

**She mustered all the remaining strength she had to place a passionate kiss on his cold rain-stained lips. Her blush was now as red as a pool of blood. She pulled back due to lack of air and said "I love you, Pein-sama." As her last dying act, she managed to smile one last time before her body turned ceramic white and if that wasn't enough her body was starting to peel into paper. As she peeled away, her body was slowly being scattered into the wind.**

"**Konan!? KONAN! KONAN! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! I LOVE YOU! I NEED YOU! PLEASE, DON'T GO!" cried Pein as the blue-haired Akatsuki beauty vanished in the sudden breeze. Her body was now paper sheets scattered by the wind. The only part of the blue-haired woman that remained was the origami paper flower she always had in her hair since childhood. **

"**KONANNNNNNNNN!!!!" the orange-hired boy screamed as he bursted into tears and held her flower close to his heart. He screamed "why!?!?" to the clouded heavens themselves. His bewailing was silenced when he saw Konan's image one last time in the rainy skies.**

"**Goodbye, Nagato." She said with a smile and a blush before flapping her wings and ascending into the pure white heavens. Now, the city is covered in the tears of the rain-manipulating Akatsuki leader as he mourns over the woman who's loved him since their childhood days.**


End file.
